1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to folding dome-like modular building structures for the construction of buildings without internal supporting pillars or other similar major structural supports which form interior obstructions. Because of the ease with which the buildings are assembled and disassembled, structures built according to the present invention are especially adapted for such uses as temporary shelters, storage buildings, exhibition buildings for use at fairs, trade shows, and the like, etc.
2. The Prior Art
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,850, issued Mar. 27, 1979, there is shown a folding dome-like modular building structure composed of 48 flexibly interconnected right isosceles triangles. Each building structure is formed from a series of four flexibly connected modules of 12 triangles each. The modules are connected in alternating right and left handed structural mirror image sequence. Each triangle may be a rigid panel or an open space enclosed by struts or panel edges. The structure may be formed in part from struts and in part from panels. It may be an open or partially open framework or it may be enclosed by fabric or film supported over or suspended from the framework.
In one embodiment of the invention of my prior patent, wherein the building framework is constructed in part of flexibly connected struts, the building framework may be collapsed and folded into a relatively compact package for moving or storage by the removal of or hinging of certain of the struts comprising the triangular structural components.
The present invention represents an improvement over that of my prior patent. It is the principal object of this invention to make folding modular building structures easier to store and transport by permitting the structure to be folded to a more compact configuration than previously possible. A secondary object is to make the structures easier to cover and to enter, by adding or adjusting struts.